parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Guppies/Hungry Hustler (by Afroman)
WARNING: Contains Bad Language and it may be unsuitable for children under 18 or religious people. Cast * Goby as Afroman Lyrics Goby: I quit my job this mornin' I don't want to work no more Fuck McDonald's and Taco Bell That modern day slavery is knockin on my front door (I don't fit in the corporate world man) Get you a big fat sack o' yayo Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my dog-on life Hungryyyy hustlas Got hired at the dope spot I'm an employee Cookin' crack like a black Chef Boyardee Got Meth, speed, whatever you need Zigzags come free wit a bag of weed If You want some sure, go talk to her The skinny black dude wit the real long perm Laptop computers, rap CDs, Motorola phones, Sony color TVs Got the porno tapes in the back of the car, get it free when you buy a hot VCR Got gats and D's, car batteries Getting money with my folks on a hundred spokes Cops ain't waiters, we don't tip em Treat cars like women take em home and strip em Match the pink slips, get the smog inspection Put a add in the paper in the classified section Cause' I don't want to work no more (Fuck that shit) Modern day slavery knocking on my front door (Fuck that shit) Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my own life Cause I don't want to work no more Modern day slavery knockin on my front door Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my damn life, motherfucker I quit my job this morning' I don't want to work no more Fuck McDonald's and Taco Bell Modern day slavery is knocking on my front door Get you a big fat sack of yayo Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my dog-on life Tell the Neighborhood watch, tell the Neighborhood listen Tell the neighborhood ya big screen television missin' New in my hood, I got to come to ya Steal ya car battery and sell it back to ya Then I come back, just for kicks I leave ya car sitin' on four big bricks All I need now is some vascus homes Cause my garage looks just like auto zone What you say man? Ya need another beeper? Buy from me, cause it's a whole lot cheaper Got a cellular phone, and ya really oughta get it Fo a limited time, brother, the chip come wit it So come to my house, when the times is hard It's just like Vegas in my back yard I keep my Afro pick, my khakis creased And my next-door neighbors callin up the police Cause' I don't want to work no more Modern day slavery knockin on my front door Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my own life I said cause' I don't want to work no more Modern day slavery knockin on my front door Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my damn life Rough, reckless, snatch yo necklace Sell it on the corner and buy myself breakfast I made in an hour or more So what the fuck do I want to get job for? So the yuppies the guppies, can floss their power My black ass five dollas an hour And the fact is, after taxes, got to live Where the Mexicans and the blacks is mother fucker Crooked police, gangs in chuck tailors Bums sleeping in fuckin trucks and trailers Three hundred dollors every two weeks From the stupid, tired, penny pinching pencil neck geeks Abraham Lincoln told me I was free So ima walk to corner and do what I want to While you at work ill be watchin cable Wit ya girl dancin' naked on my new pool table I don't want to work no more Modern day slavery knockin on my front door Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my own life Said I don't want to work no more Modern day slavery knockin on my front door Can't see my kids can't see.. Ah man I got to sell like a twenty doller rock, y'all keep singing, Ill be right back I quit my job this morning' I don't want to work no more Fuck McDonald's and Taco Bell, modern day slave rails Is knocking on my front door Get you a big fat sack of yayo Can't see my kids can't see my wife Can't see a way to control my dog-on life